El Diablo
by MyDeepDesire
Summary: "Together we can take over the world!" -Alejandro. He's nothing more than Satin's son and I couldn't be more in love with him back then as I am now. Takes place after Hawaii. AxH.


El Diablo

Disclaimer: Everything Total Drama related

Author's Note 1: This happened after the finale in Hawaii.

* * *

><p>Devil, devil, devil's child he's satin in the living and walking flesh yet I feel for him like every other women here although he claims that off all the other women here I'm his "favorito" whatever the fuck that means. I laid in his king sized bed to match his king sized ego along with his king sized world that I'm now living in with him. I stayed barely clothed for what I believed to be for his own personal amusement he uses me for when he's stressed or feeling that ache in his lower body all I can do is lay there as he deflowers me over and over. Everything consisted of his two favorite colors black and blood-red that's what my clothing consisted of also scaring me a bit, but he reassured me telling me it matched my black hair. He soon entered the room awakening me from my deep thoughts with a rough press of those fiery lips.<p>

Not a word, not a touch, not a hint of sweetness just a rough, hungry, and draining kiss. I never have the strength to fight back for dominance then again why would I? He'd win he always has to win. I prepared for him to pass his stress to me which he did directing me, "I've had a stressful day running this world of mine remember your my favorito just you." I couldn't speak with him fondling with my body like this peeling my clothes off with ease. "Now I want you to turn around for me." I can't refuse him he wouldn't allow it only making the situation worst which I've experienced. He didn't even let me brace myself for what was to come next I loudly whimpered. "Silencio, ya casi termino." I can feel his level of intensity, stress, urge I feel it all he was rougher than usual luckily for him his room is far from the others not lucky for me though.

I have nothing to do besides listen to the creaks of the bed they sound as if they screamed under him and I. The sound of his skin smacking mine came to an end after two hours it seemed like a day that wasn't even the worst part. The worst part was that apart of me liked that happening to me even if it only fulfilled his needs. Relaxing by him didn't help he pulled me close to his sweaty body whispering things to me kissing me here and there "Lo siento" He pulled himself from me giving me another infamous rough kiss I tried to pull back it wouldn't happen. Just like that he was gone again I put on my assigned clothing a skimpy bloody red lace bra with black high-waisted shorts that's all I have.

Leaving his room felt cold now I have freedom at least for the next hour or so until he comes back more frustrated than ever snatching me back up to that room to do strange things to me relieving himself in me. Stumbling is what I did my legs didn't feel right after those night the other women would look at me weird, "What's wrong with you?" I couldn't be harsh anymore I have no fight left in me.

"I fell down the stairs." I lied if not I would receive harsher treatment in that room than I already do. The one called Courtney walked off without another question they will never know what I do through or do they already know? I walked into the hell raising room "Where's 'him'?" I asked.

"I think he went up." That was only one of the many answers I got. I knew this wasn't smart but I walked around I never left the area I don't know what hit me but I felt a sense of adventure. I nearly stepped above that fire covered line when I heard "Him." I said his name aloud.

"You know this only adds to my frustration." He taunted me about it. He even went further with the taunting feeling me up hands slowly sliding from my shoulders, breast, hips, even legs. "Su castigo llegará a finales de niña traviesa."

"I can't speak Spanish." I said softly to the demonic person behind me.

"Your punishment will arrive later." Wincing is what I did as he put his hot hands in my bra massaging me kissing my neck hot, hot, hot. This is why we never get to leave the world he's created for us because his powers have no effect on us in there but out here its different it hurts even more. "Or how about now in my natural habitat It'll surely be steamy." He chuckled at his own joke.

"No... Please..." I dragged out my words hoping for mercy I doubt I'll receive it.

"Why? You already stressed me out and the only way I'll release it is in you." I felt my strap slide down now I stand here topless facing the opposite way from my pursuer. "Now my blood is rushing to another part of me and you have only yourself to blame." His voice sounded cold.

"I'm sorry." Laying under him it was hot I became sweaty within seconds.

"No I'm sorry." He put himself in me making a face I was unfamiliar with before kissing me hotly creating steam burning me. Up and Down I went under him it only turned him on. "Close your eyes It'll be over before you know it." whispering didn't help me ever why would it now? He pushed all of himself in me over and over grunting loudly without a care we were outside nobody would hear he could do what he wanted now. This time he lasted for more than three hours I guess this was another one of his powers. "Heather mi amour I'm almost there." Yes my name is Heather he named me after his favorite flower. He released in me still not done which was odd "I must have more." Was all he could say we did "it" in every way after we were finally done I rushed trying to put on my clothes and run. "Where do you think your going?"

"Back." I answered bluntly he swept me off my feet taking me with him outside of his world letting me look around I've been trapped so long I didn't know what to do. He took me back after an hour or so.

"Let's get you back." Kissing me not rough just sweetly now placing me in my bed kissing me goodnight. With and wink and a blink he disappeared I woke up where I longed with all my demons gone. I still harbored some of the singes from that night. I looked in my mirror seeing "him" I smiled kissing the mirror he appeared behind me in the mirror I turned around seeing him I hugged him he shortly disappeared. A letter laid in my hand.

_Dear Mi Amour,_

_Enjoy your mornings as long as you want just know that when you close your eyes at night and when the clock strikes at 12:00 PM you will rejoin me in the fiery pits of hell where you sent me. I know you hold regrets so do I mi favorito in the morning you can be an angel all you want roaming the streets of a mortal at night you will join me and I will do whatever I want with you._

_P.S: I almost forgot a quote that you should remember me by "Together we can take over the world." The underworld that is and remember when you sleep I'll be here waiting for you to return._

_Your love,_

_Alejandro Burromuerto_

I hugged that letter to my heart sincerely I would say I regret that day I took his life away, but I never do. In fact I keep it as a good memory and so does he and now so does the bun in my oven that I'm carrying looks like all that stress did him some good. Now we have an Alejandro Burromuerto Jr. When I fall asleep I'm a seventeen year old Heather who's a mistress of the handsome satin when I'm awake I'm a twenty three five year old Heather who is currently pregnant with Alejandro's child I wouldn't want it any other way.

* * *

><p>Author's Note 2: This story actually wasn't supposed to turn on this way, but I turned it into a one-shot 'cause I thought It'd be better than way. What do you think?<p> 


End file.
